Never Ending Thoughts
by Handwritten
Summary: He didn't share her delight in star-gazing - she was the sunlight of his life; she shone brighter then any star. 50 themes about this beautiful couple - Namixas.


**Never-Ending Thoughts**

Recommended song: _Natsukage (piano solo version) - AIR_

* * *

He/him = Roxas  
She/her = Namine  
(Really - were you expecting anything else? ;D)

* * *

**When they first met, he glared at her suspiciously from beneath his hood.**_  
The first thought that came to his mind - she was someone Xemnas had created...how else could such perfection exist?_

**He looked right through her - acted as if she were invisible.**_  
__Whenever they were in the same room, he got so nervous, he could hardly breathe much less look anywhere near her.__  
_

**His infrequent smiles were never aimed in her direction.**_  
__Anything to prove to Axel he wasn't_ _blushing that time she waved at him._

**He disregarded boundaries, rules, other people...and locked doors.**_  
The icebreaker between them was him walking in on her changing; though she gave him the silent treatment for over a week._

**His playful smirk made her insides boil with annoyance.  
**_Further proof that they were meant to be - who knew she had such an emotion buried deep within her?_

**His apology was full of flaws.  
**_She never expected his first would be aimed at her, so she accepted it anyway.  
_

**He didn't bother trying to initiate a conversation.**_  
It was hard to talk to her when his mind kept flipping back to the memory of her exposed self._

**For the next few weeks, he did nothing but tease her.**_  
It seemed to be the easiest way to gain her attention._

**He had mastered his own version of a pout.**_  
He almost made her feel bad for smacking him with her sketchpad. Almost._

**No matter what, she couldn't stop him from peeking over her shoulder as she worked.**_  
It was his best disguise for getting another lungful of that alluring scent._

**He didn't know much about her.**_  
Or so he found out when she spent an hour puking because of him - since when was she lactose intolerant?_

**He had no tact whatsoever when it came to asking questions.**_  
Not wanting to stumble over his words, he just blurted the first thought that came to mind._

**He had a tendency to hide what he was feeling when they were together.**_  
He had never been shown how 'care' for someone._

**He was forever mussing her hair with his long fingers, turning it into an impossible mess.**_  
He used every chance he got to feel her silky locks._

**While deep in conversation, he would abruptly excuse himself and leave the room.**_  
She didn't realize just how chilly it could be in her large white room - her white dress left little to the imagination._

**No matter what she said, he didn't talk to Larxene about the frequent streaks of lightening overhead.**_  
He secretly enjoyed how she pressed herself against his side from fright whenever the sky lit up._

**He never challenged her to a race like he did his other friends.**_  
He had seen her run when truly motivated - and he wasn't about to be beaten by a girl._

**If she baked, he would eat until he felt sick.**_  
He absolutely loved how she beamed at him when he asked for another cookie._

**They argued more times then one could count.**_  
Neither of them cared - as long as they made up afterward._

**The first time they danced, he had no idea what he was doing.**_  
Demyx was right - if you practice something _too_ much, you'll forget it completely._

**He always shied away from her requests to draw him.**_  
The idea of her staring at him for a long period of time made his cheeks burn crimson._

**He said he didn't want anything for Christmas.**_  
Her being by his side was all he could desire in the world._

**He never told her that he had such a bad temper.**_  
She brought things even he didn't know about himself to the surface - but she should have known not to go off by herself._

**He practiced with her until she knew exactly how to twist out of someone's grip.**_  
Even he __knew he wouldn't always be around to protect her._

**He constantly pestered her to decorate her room.**_  
It would mean the world if she hung a drawing of the two of them on her wall._

**He insisted on reading to her every night until she fell asleep.**_  
Gazing at her tired form was like witnessing an angel's masterpiece._

**Hold her hand? It never happened.**_  
If only she knew how embarrassed he was over how clammy his palms became in her presence._

**He said he didn't like it when she woke him up in the morning.**_  
He was only afraid she would overhear him talking about her in his sleep._

**He coaxed her to do things she would originally never agree to.**_  
He admired her stubborn side - even though he didn't know what she had against sea-salt ice cream._

**Whenever they went for a midnight walk, he would always manage to forget his coat.**_  
He secretly wanted another reason for cuddling her in the moonlight._

**When he first told her he loved her, it was in the most unromantic place one could think of.**_  
Whenever he prepared himself, the words would fall dead - so he blurted it out the next time they were alone._

**He constantly grumbled about how troublesome she was.  
**_She didn't realize what it did to him when she squeezed him tightly from behind._

**It was over a month before he finally took her on their first date.**_  
It took longer then expected to bribe Zexion to serve them dinner._

**No matter what, he always looked surprised when she asked him to hold her.**_  
He found it so hard to believe she could still stick with him after all that time._

**Their kisses weren't something that happened very often.**_  
The last thing he wanted was to take her for granted - so he made himself cherish each and every touch._

**He said the most embarrassing things - just so she blushed.**_  
He liked seeing how red her cheeks became before she turned away._

**When she asked what he wore under his cloak, he smirked and told her to find out for herself.**_  
Though he knew that if she ever DID make one move to undress him, he would faint within a second._

**Whenever they were around other people, he never left her side.**_  
He didn't want to give them a chance to take her away from him - and he liked to watch their eyebrows rise in surprise._

**He didn't share her delight in star-gazing.**_  
She was the sunlight of his life... she shone brighter then any star._

**He insisted he wasn't jealous.  
**_Though how he planted a huge kiss on her lips - right in front of Marluxia - said otherwise._

**Even when she was sick, he insisted on kissing her goodnight.**_  
The thought of his blond angel nursing him back to health was too much to resist._

**At times, he would pull away from her quickly, leaving them both unsatisfied.  
**_His control was dwindling - and the stinging feeling of need and lust coursing through his veins wasn't helping._

**He didn't know how to comfort her.  
**_So he merely held her to his chest, and felt her pain as his own._

**The first time they made love, she awoke the next morning alone.**_  
He had gone to get an early start on murdering Demyx for forgetting to knock.  
_

**The world was against their love.  
**_He couldn't care less - the only support he needed was hers._

**He brought more pain into her life then imaginable.**_  
But he also was her vaccination...her cure..._

**His smoldering gaze was constantly boring a hole into her back.  
**_She knew he would paying her room a visit later that night._

**He promised himself he would never forget her love.**_  
He knew that all good things must come to an end, but hope still lingered._

**He didn't let himself miss her once she had gone.**_  
He knew if he even thought about he__r once, his barricade against the pain would crumble._

**"We don't have hearts." He had reminded her softly.  
**_Though she swore she felt her heart stutter sadly as he faded from her life._

_

* * *

_

_The End_

* * *

**Notes:**  
-About Namine puking...Roxas made some sort of snack for her - not realizing she couldn't have dairy... (being lactose intolerant just suited her o.o)  
-When Roxas confessed his love, the two were on dishes duty :D

Big round of applause to _Kiome-Yasha_ - her story '_100 Days_' gave me the inspiration I needed to finish this :3 (though mine doesn't compare to hers ;D)

Review ~ and tell me your favorite theme-sentence-thing (I have no idea how to describe this o.o)  
Maybe I'll expand it into a short short?

***cough*** Yes, I'd be willing to write a lemon** *cough***


End file.
